


Не чья-то тень

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: В мальчишке от Джулии почти ничего нет – и это не оскорбление





	Не чья-то тень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No reflection.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110852) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



В этом мальчишке от Джулии почти ничего не было, но Адальберт не сказал бы, что это плохо. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Раньше – наверное, потому что он цеплялся за эту мысль так же, как вот уже двадцать лет цеплялся за воспоминания о женщине, с которой даже никогда не спал.  
Поначалу это действительно было оскорблением, но он свыкся с этой мыслью – или наоборот, она стала мальчишке комплиментом, потому что тот был самим собой и никем другим, и уже потерял важность вопрос, реинкарнация он или нет. Адальберт не принижал заслуги мальчишки, считая, что тот научился всему от Джулии, и иногда даже думал, что вот такому королю, наверное, не зазорно и послужить.   
Пацан встретил его улыбкой и замахал рукой, его глаза искрились весельем, а голос был счастливым и до неприличия громким. Адальберт рассмеялся в ответ, хрипло и так же громко, и шлепнул мальчишку чуть пониже спины, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот подскочил – и ему было плевать на взгляды, которыми его наградила свита мальчишки.  
Юури улыбнулся ему, и в этой улыбке не сквозило тайн, которые решила сохранить при себе Джулия. Адальберт никогда не понимал ее решения, как бы сильно ни любил ее тогда – и продолжал любить до сих пор.  
Но пока Юури не прятал от него никаких секретов, Адальберт решил считать, что его всё устраивает.


End file.
